


Thick Skin & An Elastic Heart

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little comforting fluff for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Skin & An Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



She doesn’t know what brought her here, or why she is so drawn to the other woman, still she moves to settle beside her, curling an arm around her, pulling her closer. They sit in silence until she can stand to speak. 

“Something wrong?”

“No. Nothing you can fix.”

“So, hug it out?”

“Hug it out.”

River half-smiles then, nestling into her side a little more. 

“You’ll be okay Mandy.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise Sweetie.”

River is smiling properly now. 

“Anything can happen, you never know.”

“You have a point there…”

“Of course I do Sweetie…”

River laughs. 

“It’s kinda my job to know this stuff…”

“How do you know?”

“Spoilers…”


End file.
